


A klątwą jego wspomnienia.

by bluewidow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow





	A klątwą jego wspomnienia.

_Czy pamiętasz swoje poprzednie życie?_

Porzuciłeś malutki domek w samym środku Zakazanego Lasu, zostawiając tam sens swojego życia. Pamiętasz, obiecywałeś, że wrócisz wraz z pierwszym światłem księżyca na granatowym niebie?

Zostawiłeś w Zakazanym Lesie brzemienną Alicję, by pomóc Rumpelstilskinowi, namieszać w głowie Reginie. Pomagałeś im przeciwstawić się śmierci. Oszukaliście wtedy ją, złamaliście serce, pozbawiliście złudzemń. Daniel wtedy ożył, nieprawdaż? Każda magia ma swoją cenę.

Wróciłeś, lecz tym razem Ciebie opuszczono. Alicja odeszła, wydając na świat Twoją córkę. Zostałeś sam ze śpiącym dzieckiem na rękach. Cały Zakazany Las płakał z Tobą nocami, gdy opowiadałeś Grace o jej matce.   
Twoje oczy nie kłamały - cierpiałeś, a wyrzuty sumienia powolnie zabijały Cię. Patrzyłeś, jak dorastała Twoja córka, a pustkę w sercu po stracie Alicji, zastępowałeś miłością do córki. 

Schowałeś kapelusz, stając się szarym Jeffersonem, grzybiarzem wychowującym dziesięcioletnią córkę. Czyżby Szalony Kapelusznik - jak przyszło Ciebie nazywać - umarł wraz z Alicji? Nawet przybycie Królowej Reginy nie wskrzesiło Twego prawdziwego JA?

_Osiem miedziaków i królik._

 

Tyle było warte Twoje życie? Tak bardzo kochałeś swoją córkę, by się sprzedać?

Gotów byłeś oddać ostatnie monety na zabawkę dla Grace, Twojego promyka w ciemności?  
Pamiętasz to? Pamiętasz jak nie mogłeś uszczęśliwić córki, kupując jej króliczka? Czy to nie przeważyło szali zwycięstwa? 

_Tak, Kapelusznik zmartwychwstał._

Znowu obiecałeś, że wrócisz, ponownie złamałeś obietnicę. Nie wróciłeś, Królowa Cię oszukała. Straciłeś kapelusz, głowę i córkę. Obłęd i pustka stały się Twoim jedynym towarzyszem na wieczność.

Pamiętasz to, Jeffersonie? Pamiętasz, widzę to w Twoich oczach ogarniętym obłędem i smutkiem, gdy na ulicy widzisz uśmiechniętą twarz córki, która Cię nie poznaje. Klątwa nie usunęła Twoich wspomnień, tylko nasiliła cierpienie po stracie Grace, Twojej malutkiej córeczki. 

A teraz, kim jesteś? Szalonym Kapelusznikiem, Dzieckiem Mroku, które pragnie zemsty? Twoje oczy nie potrafią kłamać, jesteś Kapelusznikiem opętanym chęcią pomsty za swe krzywdy. Nie spoczniesz dopóki, dopóty Regina nie zapłaci za utratę Twojej Grace.

_Jesteś taki przewidywalny, Kapeluszniku._


End file.
